1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus composed of an electronic apparatus main body and a movable body which is mounted in the electronic apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an electronic apparatus of conventional art having a display as a movable body, the display is adapted to be displaceable between a state of being encased in a cover, or equivalently an encased condition, and a state of being exposed from the cover, or equivalently an unfolded condition (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 3-273944 (1991)). The display, now in the encased condition, is caused to slide, with its display screen pointing downward, so as to jut out from the cover, and then undergoes angular displacement about an axis which is perpendicular to the direction in which the display slides so as to be brought into the unfolded condition.
In the foregoing electronic apparatus, a holding portion is secured to each of the right-hand and left-hand sides of the cover interiorly thereof. At the holding portion is disposed a square pipe-shaped first slider in a freely slidable manner. Disposed within the first slider is a slidable second slider in which is placed the display in an angularly movable manner. The holding portion is formed with a through hole into which is inserted a first ball. The first ball is pressed by a pressing portion, whereupon a part of the first ball juts out from the through hole toward the first slider and is abutted against the side face of the first slider. With the first ball kept pressed inwardly from both sides of the first slider by the pressing portion, the first slider can be prevented from rattling against the holding portion.
Moreover, the second slider has, at its bottom portion, a through hole into which is inserted a second ball. The second ball is pressed by a pressing portion, whereupon a part of the second ball juts out from the through hole toward the first slider and is abutted against the inner peripheral surface of the first slider. With the second ball kept pressed against the inside of the first slider by the pressing portion, the second slider can be prevented from rattling against the first slider.
According to the conventional art thus far described, although a backlash of the second slider against the cover body and a backlash of the second slider against the first slider as well can be prevented from occurring in the encased condition, it is impossible to prevent occurrence of a backlash of the display coupled to the second slider in an angularly movable manner. After all, the conventional construction, when mounted in a motor vehicle in particular, may give off an unusual sound ascribable to a backlash.